1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As display devices of information communication terminals such as computers, and television receivers, liquid crystal display devices have been widely used. The liquid crystal display device is designed to change an orientation of a liquid crystal composition confined between two glass substrates by changing an electric field, and control the degree of transmission of a light that passes through the two glass substrates and the liquid crystal composition to display an image.
In the liquid crystal display device, a driver circuit for applying a voltage corresponding to a given gradation value to respective pixels of a screen needs to be arranged on a glass substrate or a circuit substrate connected to the glass substrate. There has been known the driver circuit that is incorporated into an IC (integrated circuit) chip, and placed on the glass substrate. In recent years, since it is desirable to narrow an area (hereinafter referred to as frame area) outside of a display area on the glass substrate, thin film transistors may be formed in the frame area without placing an IC chip thereon, and the driver circuit may be arranged directly on the glass substrate without using the IC chip.
JP 2006-080472 A discloses a structure in which a parasitic capacitance is reduced in amorphous silicon thin film transistors arranged in the frame area.